The present invention relates to an advertising display holder, and more particularly to an advertising display holder which may be coupled to a vending machine or the like
Manufacturers of consumer goods are relying more and more heavily on point-of-purchase advertising to advertise and promote their products. They are also relying on promotional campaigns to increase sales In a popular form of promotional campaign the purchaser of a product is given the opportunity to purchase a promotional item (such as a coffee cup or sun visor) bearing the advertiser's trademark at below retail prices if he purchases the manufacturer's product It is desirable to promote such campaigns at the point of purchase.
In order to provide an inexpensive mode to enable the manufacturer to advertise and/or promote his product at the point-of-purchase, it is desirable to provide a display holder which can be coupled to, for example, a vending machine and which can hold advertising and/or promotional material which can be changed on a periodic (for example, monthly) basis.